


Magical Science

by IrelandStiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrelandStiles/pseuds/IrelandStiles
Summary: Harry and Malfoy are partners at a new class called Magical Science, they both hated it. But when a few moments alone, a truth potion and a love potion got on their way,Harry found out some things about Draco, like the real reason why he hates him so much, or the real reason why he actually he dosen´t.‘‘If we are gonna prove that magic and science can work together, why can’t we prove that you can also work with anyone?’’





	Magical Science

**Author's Note:**

> • This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, sorry if it is weird  
> • I had to change some things about Hogwarts and the classes, so it could make sense to my fanfic  
> • Harry and Draco are both 16yrs, so basically in the universe of my fic, you start your 1st grade at 12yrs old  
> • English is not my first language  
> Thanks for reading :)

It was the first day of 5th grade, which means new classes, new professors, and new adventures, maybe now Harry could have a better year now that the Triwizard tournament was over.  
‘‘Now you can all begin!’’ said Dumbledore and everyone began to eat  
‘‘Why? Why? Why does Snape have to be the new professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts’’ complained Ron  
‘‘You heard Dumbledore, they couldn’t find anyone this year’’ said Hermione  
‘‘But…wouldn’t he had a problem teaching two classes?’’ asked Ron  
‘‘I didn’t think he has as long as he’s teaching his dream class’’ said Harry  
‘‘Well, me in the other hand I’m super excited for our new class Magical Science’’  
‘‘You get excited with every class Hermione’’  
‘‘Well…. yeah, you’re right’’

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
‘‘Good day class, my name is Gabriel Sunstar and I’ll be your Magical Science professor, you may be wondering: what is magic science? Ah well let me tell you. You see people often think that science and magic don’t go together, Muggles usually use science to prove magic is not real, but we are here to prove that magic and science can work together’’ he grabbed a list with the names of the students ‘‘Now I want you to get a partner, he’s gonna be with your for the rest of the year’’ Everyone got up and sat next to their friend, for example Harry sat next to Ron of course ‘‘No, no, no, no, What is everybody doing?’’ said Mrs. Sunstar when he saw everyone moving ‘‘You don’t get to choose you partner, I’ll choose it’’ the whole class began talking, everyone was complaining‘‘ Now quiet, quiet please, I’m sorry, I know you’ll be more comfortable with your friends, but if we are gonna prove that magic and science can work together, why can’t we prove that you can also work with anyone?, now when I said your name I want you to get up and sit with your partner, ok….Crabbe and Weasley’’  
‘‘Crabbe and who?’’ said Ron  
‘‘Mr. Weasley please’’ Ron rolled his eyes but the proceed to sit next to Crabbe  
‘‘Now, Granger and Parkinson’’  
‘‘You have got to be kidding me’’ whisper Hermione, Harry laughed a little bit, I mean he felt bad for his friends of course, they both got such horrible partners, but he still found it a little funny  
‘‘Now let’s see…. Potter and Malfoy’’  
‘‘WHAT?’’ both boys said  
‘‘Don’t scream at me, now take your sits’’ said the professor  
‘‘Ok so…Goyle and Longbottom’’ and so the teacher continue until the list was over.  
\----  
‘‘Mr. Sunstar, I need to talk to you’’ said Harry when everyone left the room  
‘‘Yeah me too’’ said Draco  
‘‘What’s the problem boys?’’  
‘‘Is there any way we can change partners?’’ asked Harry  
‘‘And why is it?’’  
‘‘Because…’’ he started talking but then looked at Draco a little nervous ‘‘Because we...kinda hate each other’’  
‘‘I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with Potter’’ said Draco  
‘‘Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, what did I said at the begging at the class?’’  
‘‘That your name is Gabriel Sunstar’’ said Draco and both Harry and Sunstar rolled his eyes  
‘‘About you choosing your partners’’  
‘‘That if we are gonna prove that magic and science can work together, why can’t we prove that you can also work with anyone’’  
‘‘Correct Mr. Potter’’  
‘‘But Mr. Sunstar if you could at least just…’’  
‘‘No buts’’  
Both boys sighed and left the room mad  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
‘‘I´m really sorry you got Malfoy as your partner Harry, if only I could do something’’ said Ron  
‘‘Change partners perhaps?’’  
‘‘No thank you’’  
‘‘All I want it is for a nice school year but no! Malfoy has to be my partner and now Snape is teaching us two classes’’  
‘‘Speaking of Snape, c’mon, we’re gonna me late for his class’’ Said Hermione  
\----------------  
‘‘Good evening class, welcome to your Defence Against the Dark Arts class, it was about time you get a good professor on this class’’  
‘‘Well, where is he?’’ whisper Ron to Harry  
‘‘How about if we see what you have learned all these years with a little magic duel, but this time a real one, not the pathetic attempt of duel Mr. Lockhart did a few years ago. Now…. who wants to be the first one…’’ he began to look around ‘‘Mr. Potter would you come up please?’’  
‘‘Why does it always have to be me?’’ Harry said to Ron  
‘‘Now your partner would be…ah Mr. Malfoy come up please’’ the boy walked closer to Snape and Harry with an evil smirk on his face  
‘‘Now at the count of three I want both of you to use the Expelliarmus spell’’  
‘‘At the count of three, Malfoy not at the count of two’’ said Harry referring to the last time he dueled Draco  
‘‘Oh, c’mon Potter, you still scared?’’  
‘‘I was never scared Malfoy’’  
‘‘Now 1….2…3’’  
‘‘Expelliarmus’’ scream Harry but when he notices that Draco was saying something else, he moved right away, luckily Draco’s spell hit one of the chairs he later transformed into a dog  
‘‘Mr. Potter why did you move?’’  
‘‘Why? Didn’t you saw what happened to the chair?’’ he said pointed at the dog chair that later began to bark ‘‘That could have happened to me’’  
‘‘Well you should have defended yourself, or do you think when you are actually fighting someone, they would tell you what spell they are gonna use’’  
‘‘No, but we were supposed to be practicing, we both should have use the Expelliarmus spell’’  
‘‘Mr. Potter stop looking for excuses for your mistakes’’ he then later turned to Malfoy ‘‘Great job Mr. Malfoy’’  
‘‘Great job? But he…’’  
‘‘I said stop it Mr. Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor’’  
‘‘But…’’  
‘‘You want it to be 10?’’  
‘‘Alright I’ll stop’’  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
It was the next day, they were on their first official Magical Science Class and Harry wasn´t looking forward to it.  
‘‘Ok class, let´s see how’s your knowledge on science, let´s star by doing this basic experiment on the board, you may start now, and remember, work thogheter’’ Sunstar said looking and Harry and Draco  
‘‘What are you doing?’’ said Harry  
‘‘What does it look like I’m doing? The experiment, you idiot’’  
‘‘Well you’re doing it wrong, let me do it’’ he said grabbing the flask  
‘‘No, you’ll do it wrong’’ Draco grabbed the flask back  
‘‘I’m the one that has more knowledge on science then you Malfoy’’  
‘‘Oh c’mon, this is not so different then Potions and I’m better then you at it’’ Both boys were fighting over the flask but by accident they dropped it and broke it, this cause a thick fog to appear on the room and everyone began to cough  
‘‘You two are in trouble’’ Said Sunstar pointing at the boys ‘‘You’ll stay at the end of the day to help me clean all the flasks’’  
‘‘But it was Potter’s fault’’  
‘‘It was both of you!’’ said the professor  
Later that night Harry and Draco where at the Magical Science classroom cleaning the flasks without magic like Mr. Sunstar told them.  
‘‘I can´t believe they are making me clean, like a bloody domestic elf, it was all your fault’’ said Draco, and the when he moved a little bit he accidently broke a flask  
‘‘Great job Malfoy’’  
‘‘Shut up Potter’’ he grabbed his wand and tried to fix it  
‘‘No’’ Harr stopped him ‘‘We are not supposed to use magic remember?’’  
‘‘Oh, c’mon Potter don´t be such a goody goody, there’s no one here, who would stop us?’’  
‘‘He will’’ Harry pointed at Fawkes, he was looking over the boys  
‘‘What’s that stupid bird gonna do?’’ said Draco and the Fawkes burst into flames, that made Draco jump scare a little.  
‘‘You were saying?’’  
Draco rolled his eyes, and when Harry got distracted, he splashed him with water.  
‘‘What the…? Are you serious?’’ said Harry, he also rolled his eyes and splashed him back  
‘‘HEY!” said Draco  
“You started”  
‘‘And I’ll finish it’’ and they began a water fight, while Fawkes was screaming on the back, but the boys were ignoring him  
“Ok boys how are you…. doing?’’ Sunstar interrupt their fight when he opened the door of the room, but when he saw the boys soaking wet, he just got even more angry “Oh for Merlin’s sake boys, your 16! you just got yourself one day more of detention, just clean this up and go to bed.  
And after he left for some reason it almost seems like Harry and Draco were smiling to each other  
\----------------------------------  
“What? Who’s there?” said Ron when Harry went back to his room “Oh it’s you Harry, why are you…. what are you all socking wet?’’  
“Ahh…. Malfoy”  
“Did you just have a water fight with Malfoy?  
“Yeah…but he started”  
“HA, what a coward, when his not with his pathetic group of friends he can started a real fight”  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
“All right class, today well make a truth potion, you better make it right cuz you’ll tried on your self”  
“And we can ask anyone any question?” said Pansy  
“No, I know all you and I don’t want you talking about some kind of rubbish teenage gossip, instead you’ll asked what their grade was on my last test, all of you did such a horrible work that I bet you don’t wanna tell the truth”  
“But how are we gonna know they are telling the truth?”  
“Because I know your grades, now you can all began, oh and remember after the effect it’s over the person who drank,won’t be able to remember anything”  
And so, the class began to make all the questions, some people were making different questions then the one that professor Snape suggested.  
‘‘Alright class that's it for today now you can throw away your potion and clean everything, see you tomorrow’’  
‘‘You never know when we're gonna need that this’’ said Ron to Harry while he was saving some of Hermione potion on his pocket  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
‘‘And did you notice the way Malfoy was bragging about his potion? I mean I just can't stand him he's so bloody annoying’’  
‘‘Well I still can’t believe what happened the other day on Defence Against the Dark Arts, Snape was totally on his side’’ said Harry  
‘‘Well it wouldn’t be the first time, and Malfoy was sure enjoying it’’  
‘‘If we only know why he hate us so much especially you’’  
‘‘I mean it's not like we can just ask him’’ said Harry  
‘‘Yeah, it's not.... wait a minute…. maybe we can’’  
‘‘Where are you talking about?" said Hermione  
‘‘Harry do you remember the potion?’’  
‘‘The truth Potion?’’  
‘‘Yeah the one that I kept, maybe we can pour some of it on one of his drinks, then we can just ask him I mean he we won´t remember anything and we know it would work cuz it would be Hermione's potion’’  
‘‘Did you guys kept the potion? You were supposed to throw them away? And why did you kept mine?’’ asked Hermione  
‘‘Well we want it one that would work’’  
‘‘I don’t know if I should feel flatter or worry about that’’  
‘‘That’s a great idea! And I still have one more day of my punishment with him,I can ask him tonight!’’said Harry  
\-----------------------------  
‘‘Stupid flasks, why can they just buy some new ones?’’ complain Draco while they were cleaning again  
‘‘Just keep cleaning…. hey what's that’’ Harry said pointing at the ceiling trying to distract Draco and when he turned around, he poured some of the potion on his water, when Draco looked at Harry again, he said ‘‘What was that?’’  
‘‘Oh, I must got confuse or something I'm sorry’’  
‘‘You’re weird Potter’’  
‘‘Yeah you always tell me that’’  
Later Draco proceed to take a sip of his drink  
‘‘Hey Malfoy, how…how are you feeling?’’  
‘‘Alright I guess’’  
‘‘Ok, hey can I asked you something buy would you be 100% honest with me?’’  
‘‘Why would I lie?’’  
‘‘You’re right, you’re right’’ c´mon Harry think of something, he said to his self-trying to figure out what to asked to Draco to see if the Potion was working ‘‘Oh I know, hey what was your grade on Snape latest test?’’  
‘‘D’’ he said without hesitating  
Ha, and he always brag about being so smart on that class ‘‘Ok…. Is it true that you weren’t scared of the Dementors?’’  
‘‘Of course, I was, why wouldn’t I be? Those things are scary, I was just pretending not to be scare of them just to make fun of you’’  
Well that answer didn’t surprise Harry ‘‘Ok…here’s the real question, why do you hate me so much?’’  
‘‘I don’t hate you’’  
‘‘Oh, c’mon I though you weren’t lying’’  
‘‘I’m not lying, I don’t hate you, in fact I actually like you’’  
‘‘YOU WHAT?’’  
‘‘I like you, I always want it to be your friend, I think you’re pretty cool, even before I knew you in person I heard about you, you’re the boy that survived the Dark Lord, the one that always gets into trouble and get to do all this fun stuffs, I mean you even won the Triwizard tournament!’’  
‘‘Then why do you always act like you hate me?’’  
‘‘Because I was mad, ever since the moment you rejected my handshake It kinda made me feel like you were acting as if you were better than me, and you know me, that's not something I like, besides I’m also jealous of you’’  
‘‘Jealous?’’  
‘‘Yes jealous, I don’t like to admit it, but you are a pretty powerful Wizard’’  
‘‘Well thank you’’ did Harry just thank Malfoy?  
‘‘And I guess I feel weird about this…feelings that I have’’  
‘‘What kind of feelings?’’  
‘‘Well it’s not that I would just like to be your friend I also feel…. I also feel…feel….’’ Draco began mumbling, he later touched his head and he looked a little uncomfortable  
‘‘What’s wrong? Do you feel alright?’’  
‘‘No, I….’’ he shaked his head ‘‘What are you looking at Potter?’’ the effect was already gone  
‘‘No…Nothing’’ then they just kept cleaning like nothing happened  
\----------------------------------------------  
‘‘So, did you did it?’’ whisper Ron when Harry got inside the room, so he wouldn’t wake up their roommates  
‘‘Did what?’’  
‘‘Did you give Malfoy the Potion?’’  
‘‘Oh that…amm sorry I accidently drop it’’  
‘‘Oh no! Well maybe we can make some more later when Snape is not watching’’  
‘‘Yeah, maybe we can’’  
Yes, Harry lied to Ron, but he didn’t want to tell him about what just happened, at least not yet, he still was so impressed about what Malfoy told him. He kinda felt bad for him, he felt that maybe it was his fault because he didn’t want to shake his hand, but I mean it was not like Malfoy gave him a first great impression but he could have gave him another chance though, but again Draco wouldn’t stop messing with him, how could he have known that Draco actually want it to be his friend? But now that he knew this, how could he possibly act around him now? So, he decided it, he was gonna tried to be a little bit more kind to him, just a little bit, maybe it that way he could stop being so rude.  
‘‘Hey Draco, could you please pass me the water please?’’  
The blonde boy grabbed the water, but something made him stop ‘‘Wait. Did you just call me Draco? And did you just say please to me?  
‘‘Well yeah…is that bad?’’  
‘‘No, it’s just weird’’ he said cringing  
Harry maybe was acting too nice with Malfoy, if he was talking to a normal person, they wouldn't find it weird, but Draco apparently did cuz he gave him some funny looks, I mean at some point he even told him he was doing a great job. But he didn´t care, Harry couldn’t stop thinking about what was the thing that Draco was about to tell him, he wants to know now, and it was now or never, he needs it to be alone with him again, they need to be in trouble.  
So, when Draco was distracted Harry throw a flask to the floor  
‘‘Oh, great job, Potter’’  
‘‘It was your fault when you move’’ Harry lied and the push Draco’s shoulder  
‘‘Did you just push me?’’  
‘‘Oh, you’ll regret it!’’ And before Draco was about to punch, Mr. Sunstar separate them  
‘‘Enough you too! I can't believe it! Why can you just behave in my class?’’  
‘‘We told you we hate each other’’  
‘‘Well as your punishment you two will remain being partners and you’ll also stay and….  
‘‘And clean the flasks?’’ asked Draco annoyed  
‘‘No, you’ll clean the whole room, see you tonight boys’’  
\----------------------  
‘‘Another night that I waste thanks to you Potter, and this time I’m 100% sure it’s only your fault’’  
‘‘Well doesn’t matter, we in trouble now, so can you just keep cleaning, so we can leave early?’’  
Harry was waiting for Draco to take a sip of his drink, he came early to the classroom, so he could pour what was left of the potion on his glass of water, and when he did it, he immediately ran next to him  
‘‘Hey Malfoy, how are you feeling? You think I can ask you something and you’ll tell me the truth?  
‘‘Yes, why would I lie?  
‘‘Ok great, well let me start, remember what I asked you the other day? Oh, wait that’s right, you don’t, ok let me refresh your mind. Ok so I asked why you hate me, but you told me that you don’t hate me, that you like me and that you always want it to be my friend and that you’re just pretending to hate me cuz your mad and jealous’’  
‘‘That’s correct’’  
‘‘But you also said that you feel weird about this feeling that you have’’  
‘‘That’s also correct’’  
‘‘What kind of feeling you were talking about?’’  
‘‘Romantic feelings, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, this is one of my biggest secrets’’  
‘‘ROMAN…. WHAT? ROMANTIC FEELINGS??!!??’’  
‘‘Why are you screaming?  
‘‘You’re lying? Are you serious? What do you mean romantic feelings?’’  
‘‘Well you know what Romance is don’t you? When someone has feeling for someone else beyond friendship’’  
‘‘But this can’t be possibly, I mean you are a…besides you hate…I mean you’re a….and I’m a…., You’re lying!!’’  
‘‘I’m not lying, I’m serious, I…. My head hurts again’’ said Draco, then he stumbled against a wall and he shaked his head and closed his eyes  
‘‘Draco?’’ said Harry ‘‘Are you alright?’’  
‘‘What did you just do to me Potter?’’ asked Draco when he opened the eyes again and saw his self almost on the floor  
‘‘Nothing’’  
‘‘I got to go, you clean all of this’’ the Draco left the room  
Then Harry grab his hand and with a simply move the whole room was clean again ‘‘I’m sorry Fawkes’’ said to the bird that was looking at him ‘‘I know we shouldn’t use magic for a punishment, But I don’t feel so good, I mean you understand why, I’ll trust you wont tell anyone about it’’ and then ran back to his room.  
After that Harry was even more confuse, Was Draco telling the truth? Does he have some feeling for him? But why? He though he hated Harry, well I mean he knew that he didn’t hate him but still, he never though he felt that way for Harry, I mean he didn’t even know he felt that way for anyone, besides now he didn’t know how to act around Draco? Should he act all normal? Should he hate him even more? Should he flirt with him? (wait no, scratch that last one) Or maybe he should just act all awkward and ignore the whole situation? He decided it to do that last thing  
♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦  
‘‘Pass me the Mercury?’’ said Draco to Harry but this last boy ignored him ‘‘Potter, Potter, Potter!! Pass me the Mercury!’’  
‘‘Oh sorry’’ said Harry but Draco rolled his eyes  
‘‘Now pass me the Phoenix tears’’ But he just kept ignoring him ‘‘´Potter, I’m talking to you!’’  
‘‘Sorry’’  
‘‘What’s the matter with you? Are you alright?’’  
Since when did he care how I feel?, asked Harry to his self ‘‘Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine’’  
‘‘Well then do something, you’re not gonna let me do all the work by myself’’  
‘‘You know what? I got to go!’’  
‘‘Potter!’’ scream Draco with anger  
\---------------  
‘‘Harry what happened?’’ asked Hermione when Ron and she found him  
‘‘I’m sorry,I had a headache, that’s it’’  
‘‘Hey Potter!’’ Harry turned to see the Draco ‘‘What happened? Why did you run away? did you saw dementor?’’ Draco and his friends began to laugh  
‘‘Oh, shut up Malfoy, like you wouldn’t be scare of a Dementor’’ said Ron  
‘‘Forget it, Ron’’  
‘‘Just so you know, Harry actually defeat a lot of Dementors’’  
‘‘Yeah right’’ the blonde boy laughed again  
‘‘Why do you hate us Draco? Especially Harry? Why do you hate him so much?’’  
Draco looked at Harry and it was almost as if Draco knew that Harry already knew the answer of that ‘‘Forget it Ron, let’s just go’’ said Harry  
‘‘C’mon guys let’s go’’ said Draco and he left with his friends  
\--------------------------------  
‘‘Today you will learn how to make a sleep potion, but you’ll learn how to do the basic one, because there is other one that could make you sleep for a 100 yrs.’’  
‘‘Oh, like sleeping beauty?’’ one of the girls from Ravenclaw asked  
‘‘Like who?’’  
‘‘It’s a kid’s fairytale’’  
‘‘I’m sorry but I don’t have time for Muggle things’’  
‘‘Excuse me Professor Snape?’’  
‘‘Yes Ms. Parkinson?’’  
‘‘I was wondering when you would teach us how to make love potion?’’ Pansy asked with a huge smiled  
‘‘Why would you want a love Potion?’’  
‘‘Am…. let’s just said I know some people that could use it’’ she said smiling at Draco and he smiled at her back while he winked an eye at her  
Oh yeah because you like Pansy and not me Draco, though Harry to his self but he immediately tried to think of something else, why did he thought that?  
‘‘I’m sorry but I won’t waste my time on things like that’’  
‘‘Oh, never mind Pansy’’ one of Pansy’s friend said ‘‘I mean I don’t even think he knows how to do that potion’’  
‘‘Of course, I know! That is such a basic potion…...fine If at the end of the class there still some time I’ll teach you how to do it’’ and them most of the girl and some boys began to cheer

 

‘‘Oh would you look at that?, I guess we do have time for the Love potion, Ok listen all of you, Well this potion like the name said, it can make someone to grow some romantic feeling towards someone else, but you got be careful with it, cuz the first person that your am…..victim, I guess you can say, the first person that your victim sees it’s gonna be the person he or she falls for, it could also be with his/her self  
Everyone began to make their potions and tried them on some rats, it was funny to see all the rats chase each other, you could almost see heart eyes on the rats.  
‘‘A…Professor Snape?’’ asked Pansy  
‘‘Yes?’’  
‘‘Can we keep the potions?’’  
‘‘No, you…yeah whatever, they’re harmless’’  
‘‘Thanks’’  
\------------------  
‘‘Hey Draco, can I sit next to you?’’ asked Pansy while Draco and his friend were eating at the great hall  
‘‘Am…yeah sure’’  
‘‘Oh look, what is that’’ said Pansy pointing at the celling and when he looked away of his food, Pansy poor some of her Love Potion at Draco’s drink, Crabbe and Goyle notice what she was doing, and they just laugh  
‘‘There’s nothing’’ said Draco  
‘‘Oh well, it doesn’t matter, here drink some water’’ Pansy almost threw the drink at Draco  
‘‘Yeah, thanks’’ then he took a sip and made a little cringe ‘‘Ugh this drink tastes weird’’  
‘‘Umm…Draco’’ Pansy said and when he was about too look at her, some other voice distracted him  
‘‘Harry look out’’ Hermione shouted when Crook shanks was running on his way, but that scream made Draco turned around at the Gryffindor table and the first person that he saw was Harry.  
Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and her friends were looking at Draco, they were waiting for his reaction, but he was acting all normal, it was almost like he didn’t drank anything  
‘‘What are you looking at?’’ asked Draco  
‘‘Do you feel…weird? Or different?’’ said Pansy  
‘‘No, I feel the same, why?’’  
‘‘Nothing, I got go, amm…. I’ll take this’’ he said grabbing Draco’s drink while she smells it ‘‘I knew I shouldn’t add that many phoenix tears’’ said to one of her friends  
‘‘What?!’’ scream Draco when he noticed that his friend wouldn’t stop staring at him  
‘‘Nothing” they both said  
\----------------  
‘‘So, I asked my father for one’’ Draco was talking outside with their friends but Goyle distracted him ‘‘Why do you want that love potion for?’’  
‘‘Oh, I want it for this cute Hufflepuff girl’’  
‘‘And does it work?’’  
‘‘I think so, but Pansy also though her Potion worked but when you drink it and nothing happened, she realized she did it wrong’’  
‘‘She gave me some love potion?’’ he asked angry  
‘‘Yeah but it clearly didn’t work’’  
‘‘Of course, It didn’t, I feel nothing for Pansy’’  
‘‘Well…. Pansy wasn’t the first person you looked?’’  
‘‘What? And who was it?’’  
‘‘Potter’’  
‘‘POTTER?’’  
‘‘Yeah, what a relief her potion didn’t worked’’ said Goyle  
‘‘Yeah, sure…. listen, I have toons of homework to do, I’m leaving’’  
Harry was walking close by the boys and when he heard Draco and his friends talking about the love potion and the mention of his name, he stop, so he hid behind a bush to listen to them. After what he just heard it only made Harry more confuse, recently everything that he heard about Draco makes him confuse and he doesn’t know why. If Draco already like him why the Love potion didn’t work on him?  
A few days later after this Harry noticed some things about Draco, he stared to notice a shine on his eyes, his shiny blue eyes, they shine even more when he was happy. He noticed the dimples on his cheeks every time he smiled, he noticed that evil smirk he made when he was looking at him, he noticed his laugh, his voice and how it changes depending on what he was talking about. He even noticed the color of his lips, he didn’t even know lips had some especial color, he just though they all were lip color or something like that. But Draco’s lips had this pale peachy tone. But the one thing Harry liked the most was the way Draco’s hair move while he was flying in the air. ‘‘Oh no, no, no, no, do I like Malfoy now? No, no, no’’ Harry asked to his self, but he think he already knew the answer of that or at least he knew how to get the answer, it was a bit risky, but it would work.  
The next after their Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he wasn' concentrating at all, I mean he got every single one of the spells wrong and to be honest he couldn’t stop looking at the blonde boy.  
‘‘Malfoy can we talk?’’ asked Harry  
‘‘Ok go on’’  
‘‘Not here, in private’’  
‘‘Why?’’  
‘‘Cuz I want to’’  
‘‘But…’’  
‘‘ugh just come’’ he grabbed Draco by his robe and drag him all the way to the bathroom  
‘‘What are we doing here?’’  
‘‘I want it to talk’’  
‘‘About what?’’ he asked annoyed  
‘‘About this’’ Harry began walking closer and closer to Draco and the blonde boy instead of moving just stood there looking at Harry´s eyes while, the dark-haired boy touch his cheek softly  
‘‘What are you doing?’’ Draco whisper  
‘‘Just shut up Malfoy’’ and after that Harry kiss him, he was kissing Draco, and to honestly, he was enjoying it, but then it hit him, oh no, he was kissing Draco Malfoy! He ended the kiss as soon as he could ‘‘I’m sorry, I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to do it, I don’t know why I did I just….’’ But before he could say anything else Draco push him against the wall and started kissing him harder then Harry did before ‘‘What are you doing?’’ asked Harry stopping the kiss  
‘‘Something I want it do for a long time’’ and then Malfoy kiss him again like before, but they just kiss for a few more seconds when they heard some voices on the hallway ‘‘If you tell anyone about this Potter, I’ll kill you’’ he whispered into his lips.  
What the bloody hell just happened? Did he just made out with Draco? With Draco Malfoy? WITH DRACO BLOODY MALFOY?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so bad :/  
> • If you’re wondering why there only is two teachers on this fic, it’s because the subject Magical Science was kinda the whole point here and also cuz I love Snape.  
> • Let me know what you think guys, I kinda want to keep this fic, but I don’t have much ideas, so if for some reason you like this horrible fic, just give me some time while I think of something or you can just give me some ideas hehe


End file.
